Pinga Bird Wiki:Logos/Wiki Logos
The Wiki Logo (A.K.A Pinga Bird, Inc. Doodle or Pinga Bird Doodle) is a doodle just like Google Doodle. The normal wiki logo has a Pinga Bird, Inc. logo which the font colour is red (the old logo in this wiki logo will remain but the the whole wiki will have a new logo), a magenta background and a Wiki text which is a normal logo. Other logos can be decorated with objects, colors and many more. The wiki logo represent events like holidays, anniversaries, or current events. Every September, the wiki logo turns purple. Features *Normal - None. *September - Everything is purple except for the font. *Birthday - Has party hats on each capital letter and also there are stars. *Olympics - Has the Olympic rings. *Events/Contests - Has Pinga Bird head and Pingu Bird head. *Holidays - The holiday items can be seen. *Others - Has other items and objects. List NOTE: DO NOT change the dates without permission! (this should let the dates go first, not months) Here are the list of logos that admins made using MS Paint. Main Pinga Bird Wiki Logo.PNG|Official logo Pinga Bird Wiki Fake Logo.PNG|Unofficial logo Pinga Bird Wiki Dream Logo.PNG|Dream logo Pinga Bird Wiki Egg Logo.PNG|Egg logo Pinga Bird Wiki Shop Logo.PNG|Shop logo Events/Current Events and Contests Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Contest_Logo.png|Event and Contest logo (Any) Pinga Bird Wiki Birthday Logo.png|Birthday logo (Only 27 October) Pinga Bird Wiki Olympics Logo.png|Olympics logo (Only Summer (2012-present) and Winter (2014-present) Holidays Pinga Bird Wiki New Year Logo.PNG|Happy New Year logo (Only 1 January) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Dragon_Logo.png|Chinese New Year logo (Only 21 January to 20 February, any date of Chinese New Year) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Love_Logo.png|Valentine’s Day logo (Only 14 February) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Cherry_Logo.png|Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival logo (Only Every Wednesday in March) Pinga Bird Wiki Clover Logo.PNG|St. Patrick’s Day logo (Only 17 March) Pinga Bird Wiki Fool Logo.png|April Fools Day logo (Only 1 April) Pinga Bird Wiki Easter Logo.PNG|Easter Logo (Only March to April, any date of Easter) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Earth_Logo.png|Earth Day logo (Only 22 April) Pinga Bird Wiki Arbor Logo.png|Arbor Day logo (Only Every Last Friday of April) Pinga Bird Wiki Anzac Logo.png|Anzac Day logo (Only 25 April) Pinga Bird Wiki Mother Logo.png|Mother's Day logo (Only Every Second Sunday of May) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Summer_Logo.png|Summer logo (Only 20-21 June to 21-22 September) Pinga Bird Wiki July Logo.png|4th of July logo (Only 4 July) Pinga Bird Wiki Father Logo.png|Father's Day logo (Only Every First Sunday of September (Australia only) or Every Third Sunday of June (all countries) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Moon_Logo.png|Moon Festival logo (Only September to October, any date of Moon Festival) Pinga Bird Wiki Scray Logo.PNG|Halloween logo (Only 31 October) Pinga_Bird_Wiki_Chicken_Logo.png|Thanksgiving logo (Only Every Last Thursday of November) Pinga Bird Wiki Christmas Eve Logo.png|Christmas Eve logo (Only 24 December) Pinga Bird Wiki Star Logo.PNG|Christmas logo (25 Only December) Pinga Bird Wiki Eve Logo.png|Happy New Eve logo (Only 31 December) Birthdays/Anniversaries Drawing (Doodle 4 Pinga Bird) Custom Pinga Bird Wiki Rainbow Logo.png|Rainbow logo Pinga Bird Wiki Arrow Logo.png|Arrow logo Other Pinga Bird Wiki Septmber Logo.png|Transform into Purple logo (Only 1 to 30 September) Trivia *This wiki has more than 10 logos (called doodles) but Google has over 1,000 doodles. *This wiki has custom logos.